1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to a talking marionette and an accompanying theatre setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marionettes, or string-operated puppets, are well known in the art as toys or amusement devices. The entertainment value of these marionettes is derived from being able to remotely provide a normally inanimate object with animate characteristics such as limb movement. Also known is that additional enjoyment is gained when the marionette is used in combination with a stage. This provides an added measure of realism to the toy, as the marionettes appear as actors and actresses would on a real theatre stage.
Variations and improvements on the marionette as an amusement device are also known in the art. Different methods of actuating movement in the marionette are among these.
Also, hand-held dolls or figures have been disclosed in which sound resembling speech is emanated from inside the figure. United States letters patent issued to Berman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,950, and Baer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,176, are representative of these devices.